


Blue

by Liryczna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change, sometimes even for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

The sky is unbelievably blue as it stretches endlessly over their heads, when they fly through the busy streets, always in pursuit of someone or something. The thrill of being in action is enough to speed up their hearts, colouring cheeks half-hidden under masks, and Chat smiles widely, freely, finally thinking he is where he belongs, that previously unknown feeling expanding inside his chest. It takes him a while before he realizes what it is.

(Together they are unbreakable; together they can do anything; nobody will be able to tear them apart.)

Hoping sounds foolish, but somehow, he cannot stop.


End file.
